


Not Of Much Help

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 99 words [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: incommodious [causing inconvenience or discomfort.]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Of Much Help

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: incommodious [causing inconvenience or discomfort.]

"You know you should really bring down your game a notch or two. Or three," Morgan says, throwing an apple up and down as they sit in their parent's tent looking over tomes.  
  
Inigo raises a brow at her when he looks up from his choosen tome. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Morgan rolls her eyes with a smile, catches the apple she'd just thrown and takes a big bite out of it. "Your philadering," she says after Inigo leans forward to wipe the apple juice that escapes her mouth with the back of his hand with a muttered ' _don't make a mess, Sis_ '.  
  
Inigo freezes, his hand hanging in the air between them awkwardly. "Come again."  
  
"Your philandering, I'm talking about your philadering. You need to take a step back, or a really long break, before dad won't be able to say 'no' when all the women in camp ask him if they can kill you," she informs him with ease, as if she had just told him how the nice the weather had been earlier in the day.  
  
"What-"  
  
"You're very - what's the word Fred the Bear said?? Ah, yes, 'incomodious'."  
  
"He said what-"  
  
"Incomodious," she repeats. "Probably because it's his daughter that wants to kill you the most."  
  
Inigo stares at his younger sister, mouth agape.  
  
"His words not mine," she says as she takes another bite out of her apple and smiles at him, mouth full. 


End file.
